Ending to the Beginning
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Dracilla, the second oldest vampire/witch. She's stronger then Drake and once stood at his side, till he left. She never forgave him though There's a war that's about to emerge, can they put their differences aside to settle it? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically it's kinda Harry Potter/Blade but the only thing harry Potter is the Vampiress that's a witch.**

**Summery: Dracilla is Drakes wife. She happens to be the most powerful witch to ever live as well. She's also the second oldest vampire, and even more powerful then Drake. So what happens when they bring Drake back and she finds out. After him leacving her for 1,500 year's you can't expect a girl to be too happy. Backflashs will happen. From her romances while Drake was gone, and from when her and Drake first met, and trust me if you don't like it when Blade don't win, then you should not read this story.**

_1456 B.C. A girl stood at the edge of the lake, looking out into the unknow getting lost in the water. She imagined herself swimming with all the fish and the mermaids. She wanted to escape the life she had, the pain, and the suffering, it was too much, and her powers were way out of her control. All the sudden she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, like someone was watching her. She turned around to find no one there. "DRACILLA!" she heard her name being screamed. "Why can't someome save me from all of this?" she asked her self. As she started walking back up to her castle she took one last glance behind her for her bright green eyes to meet a set of deep red ones. She looked deep into this unknown person's eyes until she was snapped out of it. "Drucilla, when I call your name you come to me as fast as possible." a crule man said holding her wrist so tytely she could fee it bruise. _

_"Yes sir." she said as she bowed her head low ashamed.He dragged her back up to the castle. Before she got too far way she looked back at the lake to see if she could see anyone, but was dissapointed to learn no one was there. As her feet crunched in the falling leaves her heart gave a lurch and she blacked out._

_When she woke up she was in a bed. Not a bed that belonged to her though. It accually belonged to no one that lived in her castle. She looked around looking for some answers, and then she saw it right in front of her. The sword of the king that ruled their land. She saw there was a balcony and walked towards it. As her feel hit the cold cement she saw where the perfect view was. It was the lake, but not just any part of the lake, the exact part of where she stood. _

_"I watched you grow up," she heard a some what cold voice say. She expected to be scared, but the voice in a way soothed her. "I've seen what's happend to you, many times." She flinched at the thoughts. The memories tore her inside, like a knife, the pain just wouldn't stop. "You said you wanted to be saved, and I decided to make your wish to come true."_

_"You're eyes are the ones I saw, right before," She passed a second, "he came." the venom in her voice could be heard when she said he. Dracilla just stood there, preparing herself to turn around and look into the face of her savior. When she had relized that she could still read minds, even in the mist of this absolute shock. '_ Why won't she look at me? Does she fear me like everyone else?' _"I don't fear you." she said turning around looking at him. "I know you are, I know what you've done, but I know you won't hurt me like the others. A look of shock over came his face, but he hid it quicker then it came, but she saw it. _

_"You're a foolish girl to asume such things." he said piercing her. "You shouldn't asume I won't do to you what I did to the others."_

_"Please, what's the worst thing you could do? Bite me?" She smiled at him. She knew what she was doing and she knew what lines to cross and not to cross. "You can't scare me. I know for a fact that you haven't turned anyone else into a vampire like you, just because you need a queen to turn first. I must say. chosing someone who could be more powerful then you may be a bad choice."_

_"What makes you think you could ever match my power?!" He said angered. No one ever talked to him this way, especilly not a simpleton like this one._

_"That's why you chose me, isn't it? You needed someone with as much strength and persiverence as you?" She said, she knew she was lieing, she could have the strength, but she'd never show it, because she never learned to fend for herself. _

_"I chose you, because you are weak. You have every power to be as strong as me, but you just won't let it lose." he said. She glared at him, they could feel eachother's glares burning into their skins. Dracilla just stood there, looking at the man she's been dreaming about since she was eight to come and save her. That's when relization came to her._

_"You're the one who I met when I was eight. I was running away from my house, I met you right there at that spot." She looked over to where she always stood. "You stopped me when I was crying, and ran into you. I went you comforted me, except you were in the body of a 10 year old, I've been going back there to that spot for seven years to find you. You're not 17 though, you're older, you're what, 100 by now? Guess it helps to not age. So tell me, why now?"_

_"Yes, you're right, and I'm not taking you now, but on the eve you turn 21, I'm coming for you." he said staring at her. "Untill then, you must wake up."_

_"From this vision, or dream whatever you've put me in." she looked at him with sad eyes, and she could tell it was more painful for him then for her. "So is my prince going to wake me up with a kiss, or do I have to go six years without seeing you again? Left with nothing to remember you by?" He walked towards her, and looked into her eyes, tillted his head down, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his kneck and pulled him closer knowing it would be a life time to her till she's see him again. _

**Present:**

Dracilla woke up to banging on her door. "What do they want now?" she said annoyed. She hated when people interrupted her dreams, especially ones like this, the only thing held her on to him. She got up and walked to the door. "What the fuck do you..." she trailed off. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, not what, but who.

"You don't look so happy to see my. I thought you'd be extactic." the tall man said with a smile, his fangs showed, bright and white. "Don't you miss me princess." he let his thumb brush her cheek, but to his dissapointment she slapped it away. He growled at her and forced his way into the room. She just kept her eyes on him, she glared at him, the pain she wanted to cause him was unbelievable. He went and sat on her bed. "While don't you come join me for old times sake?" She didn't move, she slammed the door, and put a scilencing charm around it. Since she could do it without saying a word. "I see you're powers haven't gome anywhere, but you're old clothes are gone I see." Still no words came from her. "Dracilla, you're going to want to talk eventually, and I know you can't resist for that long."

"You we're gone for 1,500 years, I'm pretty sure I can manage avoiding you a little longer. Even though you're awake, that might be a little harder." she was so cold in every word she said, "Our son's dead by the way. I'm sure you don't care. He died about 10 years after you left, someone figured out how to get rid of him. and he wasn't very good protecting himself, I mean he was only 9." She knew the pain that shot threw him, she lived it for years longer then him. "Yes, Drake our son, the day I find out I go to tell you, to learn that you've vanished from this world. We tryed for thousands of years, and the day we get one you vanish. Not a word to me of doing this." She felt the anger build up inside of her. "Now, my suggestion to you, is you get out!"

"Dracilla, I never ment to leave you like that. I couldn't live in this world anymore. I didn't even want to be brought back." He tried to explain. He was calm, the thing he was best at, never showing his emotions.

"I don't care Drake, there' nothing you can do or say to make me forgive you, but I'll let you know that I will coexcist with you while we fight this war, but once it is done, I want you gone." She said, the icey tone in her voice made him shiver. He stood up and walked towards her, he leaned over her and looked into her green eyes. He ran his hand down her arm sending chills down her back. She wanted him so bad, but the second he touched her hand she broke. She found herself kissing him, and not wanting to stop, and it wasn't her choice, it was like magic. Accually it was magic, she pushed him off her as fast as possible. "What spell did you have them put on me?!" she screamed at him.

"Dracilla I just needed-" he started but was inturrupted.

"Me to see the nothingness you are to me now." She was pissed. "Get out, I don't want to see you untill the meeting tomorrow. GO!"

All the sudden a knock came at the door. Dracilla was pissed off already, she didn't need anyone else bugging her. She answered it at the same time signalling Drake to get out, but when she oppend the door, she relized that Drake leaving wasn't a good idea.

"Hunny, in my time of being dead I've missed you so much." He said with a sick smile. His eyes had red blood swirling around in them. He looked and Drake and fround. "Now, now babe, already with another, that's kind of-" He was cut of my Drake's tyte grip around his kneck.

"I don't know who you think you are, but trust me, when it come to her and me, you can't seperate us." Drake said, ready to tear this guys head off.

Dracialla stood there, completely paniced, when she had remembered one thing, she had magic. She blew them each across the room. They were on opposit sides of the room. "Shut the fuck up both of you. Gos damn, I need no more pissing off today." Both men were up aggenst the wall, neither could move. "Now let me introdude you guys to eachother. Drake meet Frost, the Blood God. Frost meet Drake the guy who could kick your ass just about ass good as me. Now we're going to have civilized conversation god damn it! I wanted to avoid both of you, but no, you want to talk so we're going to talk. I'm going to leave you both hanging on the walls to talk to eachother, while I walk out of this room to go yell at Danica." She stormed off extremly pissed, and wanting answers.

_**A/N: BLAH! not as good as i wanted and sorry if there's errors I don't have word check, yeah getto, I know. Jeeze, this is just the beginning, it gets better, and there will be lots of sex but i want 4-6 comments before posting a new chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.**

_1455 B.C. I waited here. Every day for him. I hoped he'd show soon. I need him. Why I needed him, I never understood. He was a bad guy. He killed hundreds of people, maybe thousands. I knew I was to be like him one day though. Three more years. How so I waited for that day. Till then I lived in hell. I didn't know if I could take it anymore. Killing myself soon became an option. I didn't think I could wait for him. Three more years was a life time to me. A year has gone by since I have seen him. I could go to his castle. He'd be upset with me though. _

_I was more upset though. I knew he watched me everyday. I was in his chambers. That was the single happiest moment of my life. From his balcony he could stand and watch. I looked up there on occasion, to try and catch him, but somehow he always knew when I was going to look. Standing here every day for the last year without a word or a look made me lose hope. So on this day. My last day I would visit this spot. I lie down my letter on the very rock I always stood on when I went to look out into the dark lake. Taking my last glance towards his window I saw him for once. I thought it was just an illusion. So I smiled and walked away. I went to turn back for a second and my letter was gone. I was stunned. Perhaps the wind had blown it away, but there was no wind. I looked around, but nothing was there. Not a letter, or a creature, or a human. Nothing. Bewildered I let it go and walked back to hell. _

_I knew that he would be waiting there. My nightmare. He did every time I left the castle. Pretending to be in love with a monster is the hardest thing anyone will ever do, and I learned that the hard way._

_Without a warning I felt the ground give out from under me. I felt my body grow weak and my legs numbed as I fell to the ground. I lost consciousness all too soon. I thought maybe I was dying. I wasn't though. _

_When I woke I was on a huge bed that had red satin sheets on it. I remembered this bed all too well. I shot up as fast as I could knowing what I'd find when I did. I was right to. There he stood. Tall, strong, angry, and from what I could see, a bit of hurt in him. Why, I didn't know. I refused to think it was because of me. Even though I knew that's why it was. _

_I knew he wasn't going to be the first to talk, so I was. "You could give a girl a warning." I said with a smirk. I had to play the I'm tough card with him. Even though I was at my weakest when he was around. He didn't say anything; he just kept looking at me. His eyes were ice cold. I wanted to know what he was thinking. So I read his mind. _

I can't believe you were going to leave me. _He knew what I was doing. He knew I would read his mind. _

_"How could I leave when you were never there?" I said so cold. It took him back, as well as me. All the hurt and anger I had built up in me wanted to come out. "I went to the same spot every day for a year! In the heat, the cold, the wind, the rain, the snow, and every day I still had hope. I stopped believing you were real!"_

_He looked at me and then looked down. I wondered if he could ever hurt as much as me. "Three more years. Please Dracilla; I just need that time-"he started when I cut in._

_"I don't have that time!" I yelled back. "You don't know what I go through day after day. While I pray and hope for you to save me a little early. You either save me now, or don't save me at all!"_

**Present:**

I heard a knock at the door again. I was seriously sick of getting woken up today. I had nothing but bad news brought to me. He was back and my pet as well. Frost was a thorn in my fucking side, and Drake was the thorn in my heart. I was twice as powerful as both of them. So I saw no reason to bring them back to kill Blade when I could do it on my own. Another knock made me more aware. "Come the fuck in!" I said frustrated.

To my annoyance it was of course one of the vampire nerd who worked for our corporation as you could call it. "A meeting was called for. Blade got away." The man said and walked away. I was now livid, and what was about to happen at this meeting was nothing but an ass whooping.

"Be down in a second." I said furious. Lately that's all I ever was, furious. How hard could it be to kill a vampire! I never met this Blade person, face to face, probably why he was still alive. I knew I could kill him. It wasn't going to be hard. I still didn't get why they had to bring the two people back I wanted to stay good and gone. There was something else going on, and I had to figure out what it was. I had read everyone's mind though, and there was nothing there. I was guessing they were paranoid. Fucking vampires.

I went to turn to leave the room, but I smelt something, and then heard something. Someone was in my room, and I was now very unhappy. I knew who it was. "You're really brave for entering my room when I already want to kill you." I was in no mood right now. I remember the good days when no one ever dare to piss me off. I guess things changed. I'm starting to realize why Drake went into hiding.

"Baby girl, calm down." I felt his hand slime down my shoulder. "It's only me."

I chuckled, "Exactly why I'm not calm." I snapped back. "You're not a thought in my mind anymore, so you can get out. Now!"

"You don't mean that." I felt his breath on my neck, and I felt disgusted. I heard him fall to the ground and writhe in pain. I still had no clue why anyone messed with me. He was rolling around screaming in pain now, I laughed.

"Told you to get out." I said. I lifted the curse off of him. He stood up and looked me in the eye. "Frost, if you don't get the fuck out of room I'll fucking kill you. I told you it's done, leave me the fuck alone."

"I'm telling you Dracilla, it's not over." He was so serious. I just laughed.

"What the fuck could you do to me?"

"I can hurt you at your most vulnerable moment."

"You couldn't hurt a fly, let alone me."

"You'll see."

"You'll get the fuck out now." I was pissed, and annoyed.

"See you at the meeting." With that he walked out.

It made me laugh. No one's ever hurt me, well physically, not since I've become a vampire at least. The only person who could come close to even matching up to me was Drake, and he had no chance at all.

I sighed; it was time to go down stairs. Wood had no eye, and everyone looked pissed. I walked to my seat at the end of the table. Everyone was already out there.

"Aw, kitten doesn't look to happy." Frost said. Drake gave him a look that I knew all too well. He was now not happy at all. When Drake was around anyone who looked at me was on his death list. He was not happy at all. I just pretended like he didn't say anything.

"Can someone please tell me how you fucked up, again?!" I was highly annoyed. Looking around face to face, most looked scared. I looked at Drake last, wishing I wouldn't have. He was looking right at me.

"King and Whistler got involved and saved him." Danica explained. She was good at acting calm when she was terrified.

"So you let humans kick all your asses?" I said now calmly, and with my smart ass tone. That had a tendency to piss off a couple vamps. That made me all too happy. I looked at Drake, because when things like this happened we always went out to take care of it. He knew what I was about to do.

_I feel as if we should start to take care of this._ He said inside his head. I stood up nodded my head in agreement. "You know what, since you guys want to keep fucking up, I'm going to take care of this." Everyone looked at me. I looked at Drank when I had all their eyes on me. "He's going with me." With that we both walked out.

This was all too much like the old times. Yeah, way old, if you count about 5,000 years ago old. It was starting to hurt, but I had to not think of it. So I went to get ready.

As I walked in my room I felt like something was wrong. I got scared, and I never got scared. I started to grow weak, but I'm always strong. The only time I felt like this was right before I used to pass out when he wanted to see me. This was different, because I stayed conscious. This was magic, but who would start to do this to me. Then I smelt it in the air. Frost. How was he doing this to me? He had no power as I did. "Drake!" I yelled. I knew he'd be able to hear me. I looked around my room to find Frost. I couldn't find him. I yelled in agony as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I tried not to scream. "Drake!" I yelled again. This was all too familiar. This is the pain I felt right before I started to turn. That's when Frost came out. His sick smile fell across his face.

"Aw, is the big bad queen in pain." He said laughing. "Your black knight isn't going to save you this time. He can't hear you." I looked at him. This wasn't right. How was he doing this? "Honey, you look confused." His voice was making me sick. "You know, there's someone who has the same powers as you. Not as advanced, or strong. He's not that strong as you either, but he's still good." I looked at him and tilted my head. He was on crack. "You know, vampires shouldn't turn wizards into vampires to. They should know cause of you that could be a bad idea."

What the fuck. If there was another vampire like me, that could be bad. Well, for me that could. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. I was scared, and I didn't know this feeling too well anymore.

"You've always been the stronger vampire, even over Drake. I think it's time you become weaker than normal humans." He said. Yup, this cat was twisted. "Now, I think it's time for my fun." He smiled. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't use magic, and I didn't have any strength. Drake was supposed to save me, and he wasn't here. Everything was seriously twisted, and I was the one who was caught in the middle. This war just got more serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.**

_1455 B.C. I woke up on my bed. A not too friendly place for me. How I got here, I had no clue. What happened, I don't even remember. I barely remember anything. My head was throbbing and my heart was beating faster than ever before. I felt my head trying to relieve the pressure and it was bleeding. I was confused, all I did was collapse, well, that's what I remember. _

_I looked around, hoping for an answer. My vision was blurred. I could see people all around me though. There were voices everywhere, and I couldn't understand a single one. The noise was getting to my head. I screamed as loud as I could to make them all shut up. "My daughter," I heard my father say, "what happened to you?" _

_I thought about it, and I didn't even know. I didn't remember, "I don't remember." I said. There was something wrong with my voice. It was way off its tone. I heard a huge thunderous sound of a door slamming, he was home. Not the best thing to wake up to._

_"Where is she?!" I heard him yell at someone. He came storming in the room. His tall figure was well build. His black cloak draped over his stature with his blonde hair falling down his back. I feared him more than anyone else. _

_He came rushing in the room with a furry. He looked at everyone standing around me, then at my father. Then he looked at me, "Would you like to tell me why you did not join me for dinner?" he asked. He obviously had no concern for me. _

_"My daughter was attacked, and is ill." My father spoke for me, thank god. "She doesn't remember much of anything." _

_"Don't speak for her." He said to my father. "She is my bride, and she'll speak to me." _

_"Don't talk to my father like that!" I spoke to him as I never had before. Some form of strength building in me. "He is not me, and he could take me away from you as he wishes, so I would not speak to him as if he were a Mir peasant." He was furious. Too furious, and that's when I saw the quiet and quick glance of my father's head getting cut off. "FATHER!" I yelled. I was furious now. I flew his guards across the room, but that gave him time to get to me and push me down. _

"_Get the restraints." I heard him tell a slave. "I will show you that you don't talk to me that way ever again."_

_That's when the torture began, and it was going to be never ending._

I woke up confused. I was tied up to the bed with a gag over my mouth. I was wearing…nothing. This was not right. I tried to use magic, but it didn't work. Something was wrong with me, and I had no clue what it was. I looked up to find Frost with a knife over me, and to me that looked like wizards.

This was weird. Too weird, and not right. Drake was the thought going through my head right now, but he wasn't going to come save me any time soon.

Frost smiled at me and cut off the gag. "What do you have up your sleeve Frost?" I asked.

"I'm going to," he picked up a different knife that was sharper, "torture you, until you're about to die, and then I'm going to throw you to the wolves." He smiled at me. I hated wolves with all my black heart, and he knew it. "My dear Dracilla, I should let you know that there is a new war being formed. It's not between vampires and humans. Another kind, your kind. Vampires and the wizarding world."

What the fuck this crack head was on, I did not know, or understand. "Why would there be a war between us?"

"Well, you want to kill off the human race, and they do not agree." Frost said. "Actually, you started this war, killing so many wizards, and becoming the first breed of your kind."

"Well I'd like to see what you guys have up your sleeve, because you know if you kill me you have to deal with Drake." I said. I had too much confidence in him.

"You hoping he's going to avenge you?" he asked. The truth was, I was hoping just that. He knew that's what I was thinking and chuckled. "You're so funny. You think he still cares about you? He could care less if you lived or died. You've been around way too long in this world, and it's about time you left it."

I felt a cut go over my stomach. "So, let us begin, shall we?" With that, my torture began, again.

**Drake's Point of View:**

She was never late. Her being late now was too weird for me, but times had changed. She had change. I knew I had hurt her. I promised her I'd always be there. Maybe one day she would understand why I left, but she's too stubborn. She wasn't going to ever forgive me.

I looked at the time, and she was half an hour late, and now I knew something was wrong. So I went to her room. The door was locked. I knocked on it, but she didn't answer, or even call out. I tried to knock it down, but it was strong, like magic. There was something wrong.

I went to the room next door and jumped onto her balcony silently. I looked through the window, and saw blood all over Dracilla. Cuts were covering her body, and over her was Frost with knives. There were others in the room, and I didn't know who they were. I didn't care either. I heard a scream come from her and I crashed through the window. Everyone looked at me, and at this point Dracilla was out.

**a/n: kind of slow. Bare with me on this one. It's going to be kind of a long story. Review please, and I'll update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Have not updated this in while. Hopefully I do better on it.**

Drake broke thru the balcony door. He saw Dracilla helpless. Something he hadn't seen in thousands of years.

There were about 8 men in the room plus Frost. Drake felt somewhat different, it wasn't just anger or worry, but some how he felt stronger. He had a feeling Dracilla figured out a way to give him more power, which was something he didn't need. Then he realized something, these weren't vampires, they were wizards. He grabbed the closest person and ripped their head off. "FROST!" he said with anger as he started to form.

Frost had what looked like a fearful look in his eye. He felt spells being thrown at him, but he never reacted to them. The men then started to become scared, and tried to get away. He went through the little men one by one and when the last one was dead he heard Dracilla gasp. Frost freaked out and ran. He was fast like them. Drake let him go and ran to Dracilla's side. She started to heal fast and he saw the color fill back into her. It took all but 20 seconds for her to be herself again. When she was healed she was angry. She would have to deal with Frost later.

She turned to Drake. "Thank you." She said looking at him with loving eyes. He missed that look from her. He remembered the first time she truly showed him she loved him.

_It was the day before Dracilla turned 21. Every part of her was excited. She was fully grown now and more gorgeous than ever. Her hair was long and a dark red flowing down her back. Her body was the perfect shape with her perfect breast always so perky. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized why Drake wanted to wait for her to grow up._

_Her celebration was tomorrow, which meant her wedding to her betrothed would be only a couple of weeks away. She couldn't wait to get away. The torture was horrible. After her father was murdered it only got worse. She was beat almost every day after that. He had tortured her for almost two weeks after that day. Dracilla was then banned from ever using her powers again._

_Her door opened and it was him. He stood right behind her looking at their reflections in the mirror. "You know we look wonderful together." He said with a smile._

_She fake smiled back. "Yes we do." Agreeing with him made her sick to her stomach. She had to though. A beating was not what she wanted the day before she'd be rescued. If she'd be rescued. _

_Dracilla hadn't heard from Drake in years. This made her sad, and lose a little hope, but there was just that little bit in her that held on to her dreams of being rescued._

"_Don't forget we have to look at our best tomorrow which means a full nights rest." He said. It was all about appearance for him. _

"_Of course," she said with a smile, "we must always look at our best no matter what." _

"_Now, go get ready for bed," he said, "We're waking at 5 a.m. sharp."_

_Dracilla was relieved that she would get to sleep and alone tonight. She undressed and got under the covers. As she was dozing off she felt someone climb into bed with her. "Drake." She said in a moaning voice. _

"_Who?" he exclaimed. _

_Dracilla's eyes shot open. It was him, not Drake. She shot up. He was glaring and she knew that look in his eyes. She tried to run, but couldn't. He grabbed her hair and pulled her down. "Since I can't beat you," his voice made her flinch, "I'll have to hurt you in other ways." _

_He forced himself on top of her, and then in her. With every thrusting motion she cried. "Please stop." She begged this only caused him to go harder. She heard the ding the ding that signaled it was a new day. That's when she felt him be ripped off of her._

"_What the hell." He screamed. She then heard what sounded like breaking bones. Sitting up she whipped the tears from her eyes, and there he was. _

"_Drake." She said in a soft whisper. Tears started running down her face. Her heart was skipping, and she couldn't catch her breath. He really came for her._

_He walked to the bed and picked Dracilla up. "A promise is a promise." He said to her. _

_She looked into his eyes, and he saw nothing but love. She kissed him, and before she knew it, they were in his room. _

_He changed her that night, and that change turned his whole life around._

Dracilla kissed him, and not just a little kiss, but a deep meaningful kiss. The kiss deepened as he climbed on top of her naked body. All he had was his pants on.

He kissed down her body stopping at her breasts and sucking on each nipple lightly as she moaned. Her moans excited him even more and sent his tongue in fast circles around her nipples. When he was done he kissed down her torso till he hit his destination. He looked into Dracilla's eyes. She was begging for him to continue.

Drake smile and dug his face into her pussy, his tongue circled around her clit as his fingers went in and out of her. The moans that were coming out of her mouth made his fingers go faster. She could feel her body start to tense as she was about to release. He licked all her juices up.

Drake kissed his way back up her body. Dracilla kissed him forcefully as she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced herself on top. She kissed down his neck and found his pulse, sinking her fangs into him he moaned in excitement. Licking up the blood she started kissing her way down. When she got to where his pants were she kissed and licked and sucked along the top will she felt him grab a hold of her hair, which told her to stop playing and continue. She playfully smiled up at him as she took off his pants and boxers. The second his boxers came off his thick and hard member almost hit her right on the lips. She licked the tip teasingly; she licked up and down his hard member and then took him in her mouth. His whole member couldn't fit in her mouth and it left about four inches untouched, so, she used her hand and moved it in circles while she bobbed her head.

Feeling a hand grip her hair she knew what was coming next; Drake released in her mouth and she swallowed it. She licked his dick clean then climbed on top of him.

Then she prepared herself for what she had missed for thousands of years and as he entered her she screamed in ecstasy.

They went on for hours making up for lost times; oblivious to the world around them they hadn't realized they were being watched.

Not by an enemy or a friend though, but by someone who wanted and needed their help.

**A/N: Been a couple years. I forgot where this story was going so I'll try and remake it into something. Hopefully you like it.**


End file.
